


dancing.

by bitterheart



Series: namkianga. [5]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 19:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21104450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitterheart/pseuds/bitterheart
Summary: Gilgamesh introduces Enkidu to slow dancing.





	dancing.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thimble](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thimble/gifts).

"What is this?" Enkidu asks, as Gilgamesh's arm circles their waist. 

Gilgamesh steps slowly, keeping time with the music playing. He takes their hand into his, linking their fingers together, glad that at least this is a familiar action. "We're dancing." 

"This isn't dancing," Enkidu replies quizzically. "Not the dancing I remember. It was faster. Livelier." 

"This is a different kind," Gilgamesh replies. He pulls Enkidu with him, and it's their familiarity with him, with his body, that allows them to match their steps to his.

Gilgamesh watches their feet as they move; watches as Enkidu moves their feet a moment after his, until they learn the pattern and synchronise with him, maintaining their closeness with each step, holding onto Gilgamesh tighter as they grow confident. 

It's a simple dance, but that's not what's important here. 

"I suppose it's not too bad," Enkidu allows after a while. "Being pressed up to you like this. Keeping in time with the music."

"It's meant to be romantic," Gilgamesh tells them. "With enough skill, it's sensual."

"Anything can be sensual with enough skill," Enkidu replies. "You make fighting look beautiful." 

"It's not just about how it looks." Gilgamesh pulls Enkidu closer, until they're nose to nose. He pauses for a moment, taking in the way their bodies are pressed together, the feel of Enkidu's breath on his lips. "It's the way it feels." 

"Do people really do this?" Enkidu wonders, as they continue to match Gilgamesh's steps with their own. "They dance together like this and they just bear it?"

"We fought together," Gilgamesh points out. "We could bear that, couldn't we?" 

"Hardly." Enkidu's laugh caresses Gilgamesh's ear. "The number of times we took each other to bed after…"

"I imagine this is similar." Gilgamesh strides forward before Enkidu can manage their step backward, his thigh pushed between both of theirs. "Not for everyone, I imagine, but for some."

Enkidu hums, a smile tugging at their lips. "Is that so?" 

"For us, perhaps," Gilgamesh allows, resting his head against Enkidu's as they dance. Then again, it's difficult for them to do anything without becoming carried away with it; it was true before and Gilgamesh is certain that the same still applies now, in a different time, so different to anything Gilgamesh is used to that it might as well be an entirely separate world. 

"Is this what romance is?" Enkidu asks, their breath warm against the curve of Gilgamesh's neck. "Just this? Is it really as simple as being close to the one you love?" 

Gilgamesh feels his heart squeeze at the implicit message in Enkidu's words and he twirls them, just to watch the way they read his cues and respond perfectly, even with something entirely new. 

"We can do anything we like, and it will be romance." Gilgamesh slides his hand down to rest on Enkidu's hip, thumb stroking back and forth over the jut of bone there. "Anything I do, with the person I love most."

"Yourself, then," Enkidu teases, then laughs at Gilgamesh's pout. "Don't look at me like that. Fine. I'll accept that you mean me."

"Don't you know, Enkidu?" Gilgamesh cups their cheek, resting their foreheads together. "The two of us, we invented love. Nothing that existed could do the word justice until I met you, and you met me." 

Laughing, Enkidu leans further into Gilgamesh's touch. "It's that kind of conceit that drove the gods to making me in the first place."

"Then I won't apologise for it," Gilgamesh replies. "Not when it's what brought you to me. Not if it keeps you here."

"Silly man," Enkidu scolds gently. "You are enough of a reason to stay. Not because you are incomplete and I was sent to complete you, but because I am me and you are you, and this is how we should be." 

"Just like this," Gilgamesh murmurs, tightening his grip on Enkidu until they are no longer dancing as much as they are holding each other, swaying to the music. 

"Just so," Enkidu sighs contentedly, resting their head against Gilgamesh's chest. "After all, if this is romance, then we deserve it."


End file.
